Survivors
by SimilarDemons
Summary: Will the Glee club survive hell on earth? AU Zombie apocalypse Brittana
1. Chapter 1

"Jesus Puck! You are such an asshole!" The former cheerleader spat out, as she slammed the door to his pickup truck, storming toward her apartment with her heels echoing loudly throughout the empty streets of New York.

"San! Wait up!" He shouted from his trucks open window. Without turning around Santana flipped him the finger and continued striding toward her apartment building. Furiously pressing the button to her apartment, she gritted her teeth at a sound of a car door slamming. Only did she relax when she heard the truck roar away.

"Fucking idiot, Doesn't understand the meaning of no." She mumbled under her breath. The apartment door buzzed loudly allowing her to enter. Santana swung the door open and stomped up the steep steps mumbling obscenities in Spanish.

"No significa ni puta gilipollas"

"¿Por qué perder el tiempo saliendo con él?" Santana reaches her apartment door and rummages through her small clutch for her keys. Upon finding them furiously enters her apartment, swinging her bag across the room.

"jesús Cristo! You scared me Rach!" Santana jumps and places a hand over her heart.

"Sorry." Rachel replies while stumbling her way into the kitchen to pour a glass of water.

"What are you doing up so late?" Santana asked while kicking off her heels to follow her.

Rachel doesn't reply just inclines her head to the glass she is holding. Santana nods.

"How is she?" Santana asks while getting her own glass.

"Still feverish, I still say we should take her to the hospital, it's been days now Santana."

"I know, I totally agree but you know how she is, she is terrified of hospitals." Santana replies after taking a long gulp of her own water.

"No matter! I have been monitoring her now for days, her symptoms are not at all pointing toward any known illness! She is sick, but not with anything I can think of but-"Rachel begins.

"Have you been using Google again?" Santana smiles knowingly.

"Maybe. But that is not the point Santana! There is something seriously wrong going on with her!" Santana rolls her eyes and begins to usher Rachel out of the kitchen.

"No there is something going to be seriously wrong with you unless you get some proper sleep! You haven't slept in days, and have you even practiced any of your lines for the plays you have been cast in?"

Rachel begins to protest but Santana places a hand over her mouth in resistance. "No. Shush. Bedroom. Sleep." The former cheerleader pushes her into her bedroom.

"No! Santana I need to look after Katie!"

"No. You need to sleep! I'll look after Katie." Santana grins and runs into her bedroom. She removes her red dress to get into her pyjamas.

Santana stirs and jumps up to check on Katie. She groans at the soreness in her back, she frowns at her bed for the night. An old loveseat pushed into the back corner of Katie's small room. She squints in the darkness for the lamp switch. Finding it she blinks her eyes to adjust to sudden brightness.

"Oh hey, you are awake." Santana smiles warmly at her friend. Katie nods weakly as a response, her red hair matted to her head. Katie weakly props her body up on her headboard and sighs, Santana takes the cup of water from the bedside table (kindly placed there by Rachel). "Here." Santana offers the water to her sick friend. Katie gratefully accepts and gulps it down. A little too fast and begins coughing everywhere, spitting out water, mucus and blood.

"What the fuck?" Santana whispers horrified. Santana jumps up from her sitting position on the side of Katie's bed, and races out of the room. "Rachel! Rach!" Santana shouts, she swings Rachel's bedroom door open to find an empty bed and an open window, street lights illuminating the bedroom. Panicking Santana runs into the kitchen to find a phone to call for help. "Come on. Pick up the fucking phone!" Santana screams in frustration when the call comes back engaged. She tries again. Same answer.

"Rachel!" Santana shouts in mild relief as she finds her friend sat on the couch watching the news. "There is something seriously wrong!"

Rachel jumps up and runs into Katie's room. "Oh my god." Rachel exclaims while running to the still retching Katie. Santana stands in the middle of the room biting her nails while Rachel attempts to help their friend. A grim realisation dawns on Santana, she isn't choking on the water anymore. Santana begins to sob as she watches her friend cough uncontrollably her body convulsing furiously. "Santana!" Rachel shouts.

Santana, darts forward to help Rachel restrain their now frothing at the mouth friend. Katie lets out one more final convulsion and lies still, mouth and eyes wide. Santana shares a terrified look with Rachel, the duo takes a hesitant step backwards when Katie's body twitches violently.

Their friend's eyes glass over and lose all colour, a high pitch scream shoots from Katie's now arched body, in one swift movement the once bedridden Katie jumps up and launches herself at Rachel's small frame.

Rachel staggers back at the attack and they both fall onto the couch, they begin to wrestle furiously, Rachel screaming for help.

"Santana!"

Santana launches herself across the room to aid her friend; she grabs the bed side lamp and smashes it over Rachel's attackers head. With that all light was depleted from the room, "Shit, Rachel move!" Santana lunges for the door with Rachel close behind; they slam the door shut and flip the lock, staggering backwards into the hallway wall. The door begins to bang furiously, causing Rachel and Santana to let out a shriek.

They slowly edge away from the door and the banging dies down.

"What the fuck?!" Santana cries, wiping her sweaty palms on her pyjamas.

Rachel just shakes her head in disbelief and both of their attentions are drawn the television in the living room.

"_Lock all windows and doors, do not allow strangers to enter your home, do not go out and look for family and relatives, sit tight and wait for help. If you happen to come across one of the infected, destroy the brain."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been an hour since the pair had heard a noise from Katie's room, afraid to stir the '_infected' _as the news presenter stated, Santana forced Rachel to stay put and away from Katie's room; fearing for the duo's safety. The TV had promptly been muted as the same message was repeated:

"_Lock all windows and doors, do not allow strangers to enter your home, do not go out and look for family and relatives, sit tight and wait for help. If you happen to come across one of the infected, destroy the brain." _After the third repeat Santana frustratingly muted and launched the remote across the room. She then paced the length between the couch and television set. "Rachel, what the fuck do we do?"

"We can't just stay here and do nothing! Not with that thing in the other room."

"That thing is our friend Santana!" Rachel hissed standing up from the couch furious at her roommate.

"It isn't anymore." Santana glared at Rachel staring her down. In return the diva took a deep breath and wiped her sweaty palms on her trousers nervous, clearly shaken from the previous attack. She returned to her seat biting her nails, eyes shifting around the room nervously. Santana continued her pacing. Back and forth. Television. Couch. Television. Cou-

Santana's mobile began to ring from her previously discarded clutch bag; upon answering it Puck's anxious voice was heard on the other end.

"Fuck, thank god you answered, are you okay?!" A muffled banging was heard on Pucks end.

"Yeah Puck I'm fine, what's going on?"

_Bang. Bang._

"I have no fucking idea man; I drove home after dropping you off and my fucking roommate tried fucking biting me man. Managed to lock him in the storage cupboard. But something major has hit the city, the news said we need to evacuate so I'm going to come pick you up okay? You and Rachel, be ready as soon as you can." _Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Puck sta-"Santana didn't finish before Puck cut her off.

"Shit no Santana, I'm coming whether you like it or not, so be ready." With that he hung up.

Santana turns to Rachel with a grim expression. "Rachel pack some shit we gotta leave."

"What about Katie?" Rachel asks angrily.

"Pack some stuff." Santana refuses to meet Rachel's eyes and storms off to her room. Upon passing Katie's room the banging starts up with more vigour than before. Santana jumps and jogs the rest of the way through the hallway.

Swinging her wardrobe open she grabs her gym bag and starts jamming clothes in. She turns around to survey her room, glancing at her bedside table; her heart feels like it weighs a ton when she sees the photo of her and Brittany together in Cheerio's. She delicately takes the photo from the frame and with her decision made; places it on top of her bag.

Taking a look at her outfit, she decides evacuating the city should not be done in nightwear. She quickly tears them off and replaces them with a pair of skinnies, a white top, leather jacket and flat shoes.

Zipping up her bag she neatly folds the photo of her and Brittany and places it in her back trouser pocket.

Santana jumps at a muffled bang against the wall. "Fuck Katie." She sits on the edge of her bed holding her head in her hands. Letting out a choked sob, she begins to cry silently.

"Everything is so fucked up." Her shoulders begin shaking uncontrollably she shoots up to a standing position, taking deep breaths trying to get herself under control. Santana wipes her eyes dry taking deep breaths; she reaches for her bag and slings it over her shoulders, a hand reaching for her back pocket to reassure herself the photo is still there.

Steeling her face she steps outside of her room and strides toward the living room. Noting how when she passes Katie's room the banging follows her, from the far wall; back to the door.

"Rach?" Santana shouts poking her head into Rachel's room.

Rachel shoots her head up from her hands, eyes swollen. "You ready?"

In response Rachel nods standing up from her previously seated position on her bed and grabbing two bags. Santana inwardly smiles at that, of course Rachel would pack more than she actually needs. Santana surveys Rachel's choice in clothing, mentally taking a checklist; Animal sweater, skirt, leggings and flat shoes. She hadn't changed at all since high school.

Rachel drops her bags and reaches to squeeze Santana near to death. Santana secretly grateful for the gesture; hugs her back just as hard.

"We'll be okay right Santana?" Rachel enquires not letting go of her roommate.

"Yeah, we'll figure this shit out." Santana answers confidently, not at all feeling like so.

After another hour of sitting in silence on the couch and the duo jumping at any noise emanating from Katie's room, there was finally a knock on the front door.

Rachel leapt up from the sofa grateful for the distraction. Upon opening the door Puck let himself in; wrapping Rachel in a bone crushing hug whispering "What up, my hot, little, Jewish-American princess?"

"Hello, to you too Noah." Rachel replies grinning.

Puck finally releases Rachel and walks further into the apartment and finds Santana still seated on the couch.

"Have you packed everything you need?" Puck asks Santana. Santana simply nods in reply.

"Food?" Puck suggests. Santana shoots a questioning look at Puck, getting the answer he suspected he grabs the empty duffle back from his shoulders and walks into the kitchen with purpose.

"Puck what the fuck are you doing?" Santana asks following him.

"Have you even looked outside? It's a shit hole; everything is fucked up out there. I grabbed everything I had in my apartment… Which isn't much surprisingly?"

"No surprise there Noah." Rachel smiles at them both, joining them in the kitchen.

Puck just shrugs his shoulders and begins emptying cupboards; he grabs everything that wouldn't go off within a few days, tin food, crisps, and biscuits-

"Noah! Take some healthy stuff too." Rachel scolds pushing Puck away from the cupboards and continuing the packing herself. She walks over to the fridge and packs bags of fruit and a few water bottles. Puck leans over Rachel and grabbing the cans of coke in the fridge and shoving them into his duffle. Rachel rolls her eyes at this and says "You are carrying the bag Noah."

Puck merely grunts at this and taking one last look in the cupboards for anything they missed; he zipped up the duffle and slung it over his shoulders.

"Let's get out of here…" He begins to usher them out of the kitchen toward the front door when he stops, "Grab your bags, and where's that hot red head I met at your party the other week?" Puck says wiggling his eyebrows.

Santana and Rachel stiffen at this, and Santana brushes past angrily at him, picking up her bag the banging resumed until she reached the front door once again. She shoots him the death glare and a sudden realisation dawns on him. With his shoulders hunched he steps to take the lead out of the apartment building and into the hellish world that they call home.

Santana POV

Puck was correct in his analysis. Outside is a shithole. Santana stared at the street in distaste, watching as people desperately tried to evacuate the city. She could see cars lined along the street as far as the eye could see; people impatient and terrified honking at a truck blocking the road… No not a truck, Puck's truck!

"Puck! You asshole you can't park properly like everyone else?!" Santana turned to Puck and slapped him on the shoulder in disbelief.

Puck merely hung his hands up in defence urged them on faster. "C'mon!" He readjusted the bag around his shoulders and jogged to the back of the truck, he threw his bag in the back of the truck to which Santana and Rachel did the same. They all hopped in ignoring a man shouting at Puck, Santana caught "Asshole!" and "I ought to fucking kill you!" Before Puck sped away allowing the traffic to move freely once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Time seemed to drag as Puck drove the two girls out of the city, the streets were deserted, and the sun had finally come up after a long agonising night. Puck had confirmed earlier that he had no idea where they were going, just out of the city for now, wherever looked safe.

Santana's whole body ached from not moving for such a long time as Rachel had promptly fallen asleep twenty minutes into the car ride; her head is now resting upon Santana's shoulder at an awkward angle.

Santana's mind was on a certain blonde, wondering how and where she is. Not knowing made her heartache. She was brought out of her thoughts by Puck shouting loudly.

"Fuck!"

Santana shoots her head up from the window and glares at Puck. He slammed his hand down on the wheel in frustration as the car rolled to a hesitant stop. Rachel jumped up wiping her mouth sleepily.

"Awh hell no! Berry you did not just drool on me in your sleep!" Santana shouts in disgust. Rachel smiles apologetically, in return Santana rolls her eyes annoyed. Santana shoots her eyes at Puck questionably, trying not to pay attention to the cold wet patch on her shoulder.

"We're out of gas." Puck states firmly rubbing his eyes frustrated.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Santana laughs bitterly, swinging open the trucks door she grabs her duffle bag and continues in the direction the truck was taking them, muttering "Can't believe this bullshit. Acts like he is a freaking hero, rescuing us from our apartment, and doesn't even fill up on gas?! He is such an asshole!"

Rachel shoots an apologetic glance at Puck and jumps out of the truck quickly to follow Santana down the deserted street, Puck dawdling behind with all of the bags shouted "Wait up! I'm not a freaking pack mule! Girls! Wait!"

Santana just flips him off without looking back and takes in her surroundings. The street looks as though a bomb has hit it, deserted, overturned cars and fire poking out from an abandoned convenience store. Santana felt a small hand be placed onto her shoulder and jumps out of her thoughts.

"Shit Rach." Santana brings her hand up to her eyes and rubs at them exhausted.

Rachel smiles apologetically and says softly "It's getting late, we should make camp for the night somewhere."

"Make camp? This place is a shithole." Santana scoffs incredulously.

"Yes Santana. Settle down for the night. Both you and Puck haven't had sleep in almost 24hours, and I don't know whether you haven't noticed but New York is a mess, we got lucky by my reckoning." Rachel states as she takes their surroundings "-and I don't think it's safe to be out at dark anymore…"

"It was never safe to be out at dark in New York." Santana scoffs but loops her arm around Rachel and heads off toward a building far away from the ignited convenience store. Both Rachel and Santana slow to a standstill the closer they get to the designated building.

"What if one of those things, is in there?" Rachel asks eyes wide with fright. Santana mirrors her look, as Puck finally catches up to them breathing hard.

"Don't worry, I got the bags." Puck said in-between gasps of breath. Santana sends him a death glare and walks cautiously into the building.

Upon entering, the immediate disarray is increasingly shown to the trio as they walk deeper into the building. Rachel lets out an ear deafening screech as she steps on a limp arm, the rest of the body hidden in the shadows. "Santana take her, I'll deal with this… The brain right?" Puck laughs nervously.

Santana nods her head absentmindedly, ushering Rachel into the nearest room. "This is a good a place as any."

Rachel lets out little whimpers in the middle of a deserted apartment, as Santana moves further into their sanctuary for the night checking it's empty. Rachel flinches as a loud thud is heard from the hallway and she sinks down onto the room's sofa and promptly falls asleep.

Santana walks quickly back the way she came after shouting out an all clear. She slows and softens her footsteps as she returns to the front room and sees Rachel asleep. Puck walks in, shoulders drooped, he drops the bags he was carrying and walks to find a bed to sleep on.

Santana stays silent, rushing to the door when she hears a clang of metal somewhere in the building; she shuts it fast, locks it and drags furniture to block the door off. With shaky arms she searches the apartment for a blanket to cover Rachel with; upon finding one she covers Rachel before sitting across from her on the window ledge looking at the town's devastation.

Santana P.O.V.

You stare at the devastation that the outside world holds; taking comfort in your safe place for the night. Your heart cries out for her; biting your nails, wondering if she is okay. You see a kids blue ball in the street; it sends pangs through your heart as you remember the day you met her.

_You laugh loudly, as you witness a short blonde try cartwheel before landing awkwardly on her ass. "Quinn, you got to do better than that if you want to become a cheerleader." You scold mildly. That summer was the year before you started high school and you and Quinn were adamant on joining the revered Cheerios. _

_You demonstrate a perfect cartwheel to Quinn again, this time the blonde does it. You both whoop for joy, before your celebration is cut short by distant shouting. You turn your attention to three boys; Finn, Puck and Karofsky. The trio stood in a circle, chanting while pushing a tall blonde back and forth._

_You jog toward them; the chanting getting louder and clearer._

"_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid."_

_You stride forward barging your way into the circle before grabbing the young blonde still and shooting death glares at Finn._

"_Go do one Finnocence!" You snarl, before promptly giving him the middle finger. The other two boys walk to Finn's side with menacing glares, you push the blonde behind you; shielding her. (Though little good that did, she was so much taller than you, you giggle at the memory)_

"_Or what Santana?" You watch Finn take a step toward you, and you feel Quinn run to your side, you push the tall blonde further back before launching forward, punching Finn square on the nose._

_The boy fumbles back, blood running down his lips. Karofsky and Puck share a worried look before hauling Finn to his feet and jogging as fast as they can away from the young girls. You turn back to the girl you just saved and are met with two tear-filled eye. You falter at the beauty of the girl, her eyes as blue as the sky, her hair incredibly blonde, with a few freckles dotted around her face._

_She smiles at you and you smile back. Before finally, Quinn brings you both out of your trance. "Those boys are jerks."_

_You nod in agreement. The tallest of the trio speaks up with a timid voice "I'm Brittany." You smile at her, processing this information._

_Quinn becomes impatient stating "This is Santana, and I'm Quinn. Can we go practice now?"_

_Quinn storms off to where she and Santana were previously practicing; you turn to follow before Brittany grabs your pinkie with hers and whispers a hushed 'thank you'. Dragging you along by your pinkie, she finally let's go of your pinkie to try and teach Quinn how to perform a backflip._

_You spend the rest of the day just watching Brittany._

You sniffle at the memory, wiping away stray tears you smile at how in love you were with the tall blonde seconds after meeting her.

You pull out the photo of her and you that were taken at Glee Club back in high-school and you hold it close to your heart praying she is okay.

You jump up when you hear a phone from one of the bags Puck was carrying vibrate. You hesitantly answer it when you hear a familiar voice on the other end.

"Oh my god, Santana?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Hey guys, thank you for your continued support:) I look forward to finding out what you thought about this chapter. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own, and it's the first time I've sat down to write a story out. I've written countless other story prompts and never published them, but I enjoy writing when I feel creative and hope I can find others who enjoy it too! Feel free to tell me how you feel I could improve my writing. I'm going to try update more often and regularly! **_

_**Please review!:) I want to know what you all think.**_

Your vision swims and you nearly drop the phone when you hear the familiar voice cutting out with bad reception, and what feels like the weight of the world being dropped from your shoulders whilst your heart soars with relief. "Britt? Baby, is that you?" You inwardly groan at the nickname, old habits die hard. After you broke up with her in the choir room you lost touch, it hurt you too much to call her, so you just cut off all contact with her. You never forgave yourself for doing that.

"Yes, it's me. I'm here with Quinn-"There's a commotion on the end of the line you bite your lip anxious to speak to her again.

"What's going on? Where are you?" You ask cutting her off. Your voice heavily laced with worry and regret for not being with her.

"We're being evacuated from the city, there are soldiers everywhere San. It's crazy here! Where-" You hear her being cut off by Quinn in the background.

"Listen here, where are you taking us? Take your filthy hands off of me! I swear to god-"

"Quinn! Stop!" You hear Brittany plead with your former best friend. Your heart clenches at Brittany's scared tone, the urge to pull her into a hug and protect her from the world deep within your body. There's a loud gun shot and then their voices turn muffled and distant before the phone cuts out altogether. Your face pales.

"Britt? Brittany!" You throw the phone back into Pucks duffle bag with a loud curse; frustration welling up within your body. Rachel starts and jumps up into a defensive stance with a pillow as her weapon whilst screaming.

"Calm down Xena. Britt and Quinn called Puck; they're being evacuated out of the city by soldiers. I heard a gunshot Rach; we have to go find them!"

"Santana, that's crazy and you know it!" Rachel reasons.

"I have to find them!" You shout hands clenched at your sides. You begin hastily packing a small rucksack with essentials. Whilst you work hastily around the apartment, rummaging through the previous occupants items; Rachel lists off reasons why it's crazy that you should go find them.

"Santana, you could get hurt!"

"What if you can't find them?"

"You don't even know where they're going!"

"It's dangerous! Plus you don't know what's going on to make people bat shit crazy!"

"You could die!"

You hold a hand up to stop her rambling. "I can't leave her alone. Not again." You turn back around, packing a flashlight and extra batteries before grabbing your jacket off of the window ledge where you previously discarded it.

"I got to go Rach. I'm sorry." You bend down towards Pucks duffle bag and retrieve the phone that Brittany called. You turn on your heels and march out of the apartment into the unknown to find your best friend and the love of your life.

You ignored all of Rachel's pleading, her following you halfway down the darkened hallway of the building before scampering off back to the apartment to wake Puck. Once you hit the bottom floor you take off into a quick sprint back toward the city, only stopping once your lungs begin to burn. Following the dirt road where you left Pucks truck you flick the flashlight switch and blink into the darkness, all wreck less urgency to find Brittany lost.

Suddenly very aware of the fact you're walking back toward the city of horrors in complete darkness. You reach for the phone in your back pocket and dial Brittany's number; receiving no answer. You sigh and replace the phone back into your pocket, making yourself walk faster toward the city.

You begin to lose all sense of time as you walk, passing Pucks abandoned truck you pilfer through the truck for anything useful; finding nothing but a chocolate bar and a pack of bubble-gum.

"What is he? A fucking child?" You mutter angrily while opening the glove box, you shift around a few papers before your hand clasps around a solid object. Pulling it out to get a better look you let out a little gasp. You hold the small handgun closer to the flashlight wondering why Puck has one; a loaded one at that.

You reach into the car and find a small box of ammo which you assume is for the gun you're holding. You hesitantly place the gun into the front of your jeans letting your top conceal it while placing the ammo into your bag safe. You continue to walk, with more confidence than before.

As enough confidence as you can muster while walking in the dark, alone where you can wander into anything.

You notice yourself begin to slow and realise how tired you are. You suppress a yawn and pick up the speed breaking into a slow jog, wanting to put as much distance between yourself and Puck and a much closer distance to Brittany and Quinn.

Suddenly your foot collides with a hard object in the darkness and you go sprawling awkwardly, the flashlight rolling out of reach.

"Fuck." You clutch your ankle and crawl over to where the flashlight stopped rolling and shine the light backwards finding the culprit that tripped you up.

"Fucking rocks." You push yourself to your feet, half walking half limping onwards. You shine the flashlight checking your surroundings; you find an abandoned car and approach it cautiously. You shine the light into each of its windows finding it empty. You check the door; unlocked. You slide in, grateful for the rest.

You check the ignition and find the keys still within you let out a happy laugh and check the gas metre; half a tank.

You turn the ignition and smile as the engine roars to life, you flick the car lights on and the path ahead is illuminated giving you hope.

You reach for your gun and place it on the passenger seat and put your bag into the backseat, you press onto the gas pedal and drive toward the city.

"I'm coming Britt-Britt."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to update! :( I've been suffering through a writer's block and to top it off I started college again a month ago so that's been keeping me busy. But, I've written when I can and got what you guys see now! I'm not sure where this story is going or how long it will be, I'm just writing what comes to my muse… **

**I've tried to make it longer than the other chapters to compensate for the waiting ;) Hope you enjoy and as always review and tell me what you think!**

You blink sleep out of your eyes, the bright morning sun blinding your vision. You groan at your makeshift bed; the backseat of the car. You reach into your bag and pull out your phone to try and call Brittany again; still no answer, you throw your head back into the car seat shielding your face with the crook of your elbow muffling a groan.

You regret leaving behind Puck and Rachel but you couldn't risk them refusing to come with you and worse Puck stopping you from leaving. Or one of the duo getting hurt because of your near impossible mission. You know it's dangerous going back to the city… You didn't need Rachel to list all the possible reasons why, you're not stupid. It is dangerous, you might not find them, and you could die. But you would never forgive yourself for not at least trying to find them. You tried for years to get over Brittany, countless drunken one night stands, just hoping you could forget the blonde and move on but to no avail. Leaving her back in that choir room was the biggest mistake you ever made. You're not about to make that mistake again.

You reach into the bag for the bar of chocolate you found in Pucks truck the night previous your thoughts quickly turning to hunger. Not exactly the best of breakfasts but it will have to do. You keep trying to call Brittany as you eat, shedding your leather jacket in the process sighing at the heat.

You sit quietly, chocolate wrapper long since discarded trying to think of a plan while mindlessly pressing the call button on the phone, Brittany's voicemail message playing through the loud speaker.

A loud bang brings you out of your daze of calling Brittany. You let out a scream and scramble away from the car window to find a man trying to bite his way through the glass; A high pitch scream emanating from the man's mouth.

You stare in horror as the; what you can only describe as a monster launch itself at the glass headfirst, with its nose splitting with a sickly pop spraying black congealing blood all over the back window. You gasp in horror at its inefficiency to feel pain, its teeth now making clanking noises against the glass. It's milky white eyes roaming aimlessly in its sockets. The monster lets out a high pitched roar, the discoloured blood running from its nose into its mouth where its roar turns into a inhumane gurgle, its blood continuing to spray against the glass, which is now threatening to break against the sheer force the monster is putting against it.

You finally regain your senses and scramble to the front of the car, hastily turning the ignition and speeding back down the highway away from the monstrosity. You drive and drive until you feel safe enough to pull over and regain your composure.

You let out some shaky breaths hand clutching your heart at your chest, willing your heart to beat normally again.

"_Mierda_."

Hands shaking you quickly turn the car back onto the road, with a renewed urgency to find Brittany and protect her from; whatever that was. You pull the small handgun onto your lap feeling safer the further and further away from the man you get.

You see the city on the horizon; after hours of driving past the speed limit. The city slowly gets closer, its grey tall buildings beginning to loom over the cars small frame. You frown at the devastation that's been wrought upon the city overnight.

Cars overturned, bullet holes penetrating the metal, shop windows smashed some still housing small fires. Your fear of not finding the two blondes grows deeper in your mind, making your heart sink.

You pass through a few streets until the road becomes too blocked with wrecked cars to go any further within the vehicle. You grab your bag and coat; and conceal the gun in your jeans once more and continue on foot. You search for signs of anyone within the deserted streets, finding nothing but smashed out and looted windows.

You spend hours trailing through the deserted streets in the sweltering sun. Wiping the back of your neck free of sweat you notice a blockade at the end of the street. Passing a café you see a flit of life out of the corner of your eye and use your hands to look through the window in curiosity. A sudden resemblance of yourself and the image of the man back on the highway make you shudder and back away from the window a shiver running up your body despite the heat. You continue on toward the blockade.

Upon reaching the blockade you notice that there is blood hand smudges littered on cars and windows and congealed puddles of blood spatters everywhere. You look on in terror, instantly claiming the scene as something that resembles a horror movie. You shakily pull your gun, on high alert. Who knew that your fathers hunting expeditions would come in handy now.

You pass more abandoned blood stained cars, adrenaline pumping through your body you jump and pull your gun toward a muffled cry of help. You start toward the call cautiously, searching car windows and the ground.

You find a man in soldiers uniform, lent up against the blockade; coughing up blood. He reaches a hand to you.

Picking up the pace you run and crouch at his side. "What happened?"

With a wheezing breath and another cough he replies. "The dead. Th- They came. Everyone panicked, there was so many… We didn't have a chance." Another cough, to which he spits his blood out to the side of him. "The civilians ran, many didn't make it and turned. I don't know why I haven't yet…"

"I'm looking for my friends-"

"Dead. Like the rest of them."

"No. I can't accept that answer, what way did they run?"

"To the east of the city, some soldiers made it out with them."

"Let's go." You reach down to help him to his feet. He roughly pushes you away with surprising strength considering his condition, causing you to fall backwards against a car hood with a loud bang.

"Leave me. I'm dead any-"He's interrupted by a loud piercing scream across the street, followed by others in unison.

"They're coming, run girl!" You jump up, scanning your surroundings; gun at the ready. You let out a small curse when you see a horde of the 'dead' turn the corner of the street you previously used. They stop almost animalistic sniffing their surroundings climbing onto the top of cars scanning the area.

"Run!" The soldier whispers, he grabs his discarded gun and struggles to his feet before pushing you toward the opposite street; sacrificing himself, he aims and shoots a car tyre causing the dead to turn to him with another piercing scream; discoloured blood dribbling from their mouths as they launch themselves toward the soldier.

You don't wait around any longer, you break into a sprint, the soldier now forgotten, fear taking over; only to be remembered when there is a series of quick gunshots which is then replaced with a pain filled scream to accompany the dead's howls.

You don't know how long you run for, your lungs burn but you still don't stop, wishing you had kept up Sue's Cheerio regimen. Afraid that the dead's fast pace would catch up with you.

"Hey!" You hear the shout and slow your pace, scanning your surroundings frantically.

"Up here quick!" You find the person calling and run into the building, shutting the door and joining them at the window where you previously saw them. Twenty seconds pass as you try and catch your breath, there's more screams emanating from the open window where you witness the horde of dead you previously saw, running past at an unimaginable speed.

You catch your breath, heart pounding rapidly. "What's going on?" You ask, facing the young man no older than twenty five, you scan his blue eyes looking for answers. A slight pang of longing surging through you, wishing his blue eyes belonged to a certain blonde woman.

He ran a large hand through his surf styled hair, standing up his large frame towered over the small one of you. He spoke with a gruff voice. "I'm not sure, what I do know is that the world has gone to shit, and those things whatever they are; aren't good."

You watch him pace the dark room, the only light source coming from the window. You take in his appearance, his abnormally large lips pulled into a grimace as you notice him favouring his right leg over the left.

"Sit, you're hurt…" You whisper feeling indebted to the young man, the seriousness of the situation finally hitting you, you run a shaky hand through your hair, it being windswept from running. You pull your rucksack off your back reaching in for the phone.

Upon unlocking it you notice a missed call from a number she didn't recognise and not the same one Brittany had called her from. You hesitantly call them back, willing it to be the one she's searching for.

The phone rings for five whole seconds before a voice answers on the other end.

"Britt!?" You answer.

"No, San it's me! It's Rachel, where are you?"

Your heart drops and soars all at the same time, the fact that it is not confirmation that Brittany was okay, but that her close friend was still well after she had left yesterday. You begin to answer but before you could speak there was a ruckus on the end of the line and Rachel's voice is replaced with a lower angrier one.

Puck, shit.

"Santana! I cannot believe you just up and left in the middle of the night!" You flinch at his voice roaring down the phone. The normal urge to bite back at his tone nowhere to be found because you know he is right.

"Do you have a fucking death sentence?" The question being rhetorical you don't answer.

"We've been friends for a long time; I can't believe you just left without telling me." Your heart drops at his tone.

"I'm sorry Puck…" Your bitchy personality long forgotten, your softer side surfacing because of the worry you put your friends through.

"I didn't want you to try to stop me or worse yet insist on coming with me and getting hurt." You reply weakly.

"I get it." His anger long dissipated.

"We're family Santana, we stick together no matter the danger." At this, you feel your heart break a little, tears coming to your eyes.

"I'm scared she's hurt Puck." Your voice breaking, as you hold back tears. The strain of the past two days wearing thin on your emotions and ability to hold your shit together.

"I know Tana."

After another heated conversation with Puck, you both decide that he and Rachel will stay at the small town you had left previous for two more days, given that they don't run into any danger there. Where they will move on, regardless of Santana's wellbeing to look for help. That gives you two more days to find Brittany.

After hanging up the phone your train of thought is interrupted by the blonde man that had saved you earlier. He stood over you hand outstretched.

"I'm Sam, and I don't like green eggs and ham." You inwardly face palm at his comment but take his hand regardless.

"Santana." You reply as he pulls you to your feet, you grab your rucksack and head for the door; composed once more. You awkwardly turn to the man called Sam. " Thanks for… you know…" Sam nods in understanding.

"Wait, Santana where are you going?"

"To find the love of my life." You state simply.

"Aren't we all?" Sam asks confused.

"No. Well yes, but mine is somewhere in the city, or she was. Did you see what way the soldiers went?"

Sam nodded. "I'll show you…" Sam says while gathering his things into a bag before slinging it over his shoulder and nodding to Santana.

"No Sam. It's too dangerous for you to come with me…" You disagree with his actions and hold a hand to halt his advances.

"While staying here is safe? The city isn't safe Santana, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. I got nowhere else to go, please let me accompany you!" Sam dropped to his knees dramatically with a goofy smile on his face.

You take a step back at his actions suppressing a smile at his antics, before nodding and walking out the door.

You hear him pause and then scramble after you, a guitar strapped to his back, a gym bag slung over his shoulders and a shotgun in hand.

Sam noticed the look you were giving him. "It was my dad's he liked to hunt."

They walked in silence for the next hour with Sam pointing out different avenues to walk. Upon you asking how he knew were to go he answers.

"Simply because I'm a paranoid person, and watched way too many movies-"He chuckles at himself. "When the soldiers began evacuating I was one of the evacuees, they took me and a large group so far before shit hit the fan and I bugged out. Hiding in a nearby building before the danger went away and slowly made my way back home to get supplies. I was on my way back this way when I saw you running down the street."

You nod in understanding, feeling more at ease on the streets with a companion.

You turn a street corner and freeze; Sam colliding soundlessly into your back when you catch sight of a group of dead, crouched on the floor ripping a body apart, to enthralled in their meal to notice the two lone travellers. The noises that are coming from the group make your stomach turn violently. You draw your firearm anticipating a fight, before Sam places his hand on your gun and ushers her quietly into the nearest building.

"They're attracted to noise. Using guns is a last resort." He whispers crouched behind a shop counter.

You nod in understanding.

You keep your gun cocked, edging into the store cautiously, you reach the fire exit door at the back of the store and open it slowly; gun at the ready. You look back at Sam who was quietly grabbing extra food. "Come on Sam, we have to keep moving."

You point your gun left and right and find yourself in a darkened alley, the sun's rays being blocked by the multi-storey building. You walk at a brisk pace up the alley in the direction you and Sam had been going before the dead deterred you.

At the end of the alley you and Sam poke your heads out, looking left and right. Once you were both satisfied that the coast was clear, you both continue on to where the evacuation groups were headed.

An hour passes and Sam stops. "This is where we were attacked; I don't know where they went after this."

"Shit!" You bite your lower lip in worry, hoping by now they would've come across something or someone who could point them in the right direction.

You sit down on the curb in frustration, taking out the picture of you and Brittany in your cheerio outfits; your heart broken in two.

Sam joins you, glancing at the photo he exclaims. "I know her! She's my roommates, girlfriends, roommate…" His brow furrowed in concentration.

"Brittany?" You ask confused.

"That's her!" Sam smiles. "Smoking body, I tried to pursue her-"A surge of jealously powers through you. "Emphasis on the tried, but she wasn't interested, by mine or any guy's advances coming to think of it. We hung out often. Hang on-"

Sam pulls an old flip phone, scouring through his contacts he dials a friend of his.

"Hello?" Sam suppressed a dance before handing over the phone to you while you looked on in confusion.

You put the phone to your ear, holding your breath you recognise a familiar voice ranting down Sam's phone.

You raise your eyebrow in surprise. "Quinn?"

"Santana? Holy fuck!"

"Quinn, oh my god, are you okay? Where are you? Is Brittany okay? Is she there with you? Where is she-"You launch an assault of questions down the phone, brows furrowed in worry, Quinn finally interrupts your cascade of questions.

"S, stop! She's here with me," Your heart soars with relief. "But she's hit her head pretty bad, we managed to find shelter in a building toward the edge of the city, she's been out cold for a while now."

Your heart drops as quickly as it soared with this new bit of information.

"Where are you Q? Where exactly? I'm going to come to you."

"S, the soldiers are moving us out soon, they said their leaving with or without Brittany, depending on her condition, and I'm scared they'll force me to come with them."

You turn the phone away from your mouth quickly as a string of Spanish curse words flow free.

"Sam, find out where Q is and take us there." Knowing he knows the city better than herself.

Sam nods obediently taking the phone, after a couple of seconds he slams the phone shut and jumps to his feet. "Let's go."

You both jog slowly, wanting to reach the blondes quick before they performed a disappearing act on the pair. Your heart feels significantly lighter, and you manage to ignore the burning in your chest caused by fatigue.

Knowing they are close fills you with hope, keeping your body pushing forward. It takes another hour to reach your destination, your body buzzing from anticipation and nerves. You stand in the middle of the street looking for life in any of the buildings around you.

"It's this one." Sam says cocking his head to the left.

You open the front door and let yourself in; Sam puts his hand on your shoulder lightly; halting you in your stride. He mouth's the word "wait",and listens to his surroundings. You hear a foot shift on the old floorboards above your head, without a second thought you race up the stairs, Sam close behind.

"Quinn?" Sam whispers cautiously.

You draw your gun, a sense of dread creeping up on you. Checking your surroundings you note that the building is deserted and dusty, leaving dust footprints from the soldiers and other evacuees in the hallway. You listen intently for another few seconds when another muffled sound comes from the last closed door on the corridor. Slowly you walk toward the door, adrenaline pumping mercilessly through your body, making the hair on your arms stand on end.

You slowly open the door, peering inside.

You muffle a yelp of surprise when you feel a hard body collide with your own. You hit the ground hard pain shooting through your left shoulder with your assailant on top of you.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

You hit the ground with your assailant on top of you. You lie in shock, eyes shut, waiting to be ripped apart. When you hear Sam talking to someone… No not someone Quinn.

You slowly open your eyes, and take a sharp intake of breath. You breathe in the familiar scent that is Brittany. After all these years you still haven't forgotten her smell. Your heart soars with emotion and you sit up and lean up against the wall, albeit with a little difficulty as Brittany still hadn't detached herself from your body.

Her soft sobs send chills through your body and you pull her closer, kissing the top of her head silently crying yourself, you whisper to her. "I was so worried about you, I don't know what I would've done if I couldn't find you." She lifts herself enough to look into your eyes, her watery blue orbs staring into yours. Her bottom lip trembling you wipe away her falling tears from her cheek. She surges forward capturing your lips, you don't kiss her back for a long second, too stunned to react.

Finally, you kiss her back.

The kiss was slow and passionate; you will all your love and apologies into the kiss, the kiss itself beginning to become sloppy as both girls were crying. You bring your hand up to massage Brittany's scalp, whilst the other hand is at her waist, pulling her in closer to your body. The kiss taking on a new urgency, Brittany's tongue tentatively asks for entrance, you open your mouth a little wider; you both moan lowly when you feel Brittany's tongue caress yours. The kiss is broken when Brittany lets out a hiss of pain when your fingers brush over a large lump on the side of her head.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" You react quickly the heat generated by the kiss dissipated, you scramble to your knees to inspect the lump protectively, careful to not touch it again. You sit back on your haunches checking Brittany's features thoroughly for any other wounds, upon finding none you begin to relax.

Upon turning your attention back to the beautiful blonde in front of you notice her eyes look clouded and distant and so unlike Brittany; with concern etched over your face you search her eyes for answers while asking "What's wrong Britt?"

She shakes her head a little to bring herself out of the daze she's in. "Seeing you again… It's making my heart feel sad and happy at the same time. My heart is screaming yes, whilst my head is telling me to run. " You nod in understanding, the pain you put her through in the choir room all those years ago won't be so easily forgotten.

Brittany seems to remember the heartache she endured, stood and took a step back from you; pain etched across her face. She turns to enter the room she previously occupied; you scramble to your feet. "Britt wait! I-"She turns to face you, making eye contact before her eyes dropped to her shoes nervously.

"I missed you so much." She whispers.

"I missed you too Britt-Britt." You whisper back, wiping tears away with your arm. She lets out a suppressed sob at the nickname, and you reach out to comfort her, your heart drops when she takes step back from your advances.

"I can't, I'm sorry Santana… I shouldn't have kissed you… I just can't." She turns to leave again, you let out a crushed gasp while whispering "Britt please… "

Brittany's heart broke at Santana's tone, but she refused to let her in so easily again, she couldn't take it if Santana left again.

"I need time San." With that said you watch her approach Sam and wrap her arms around his shoulders. You walk down the hallway to compose yourself; you slide down the wall in relief that Brittany was okay and from fatigue, all the travelling finally hitting your body tenfold. Listening to Sam and Brittany converse in the next room made your heart squeeze with love.

Sitting alone you finally allow your emotions to pour forth. The guilt, relief, terror, stress, heartache, everything hit you, making you pull your legs to your chest and sob into your knees.

Strong arms envelope you into a hug "I got you S." You grip to their chest sobbing.

"I was so worried Q. It's fucking Armageddon out there, and I couldn't protect her. God, I was so worried, I regret that day at the choir room Q.-"

Quinn flinched at the mention of that day; she remembers holding Brittany for weeks as she cried herself to sleep, picking her up from the floor whenever it got too much for her and the years after it, she was a shell of her former self, she never got over Santana; just learned to live without the other woman.

"And I've regretted it every day since. I was so fucking stupid! I love her so much, more than I can express, and she hates me Q, and I don't blame her. It's too late, but I'm never leaving her again, not until she is safe and tells me to leave."

The thing about soul mates is; you can't ever stop loving them no matter how much time you spend apart.

Brittany P.O.V

You stand at the door frame not daring to go out into the hallway, listening to Santana's cries was breaking her walls down. She wanted nothing more than to scoop her up into her arms and tell her everything was going to be okay.

You don't mean to listen in on Santana and Quinn's conversation; you just can't seem to move away.

"I was so worried Q. It's fucking Armageddon out there, and I couldn't protect her. God, I was so worried, I regret that day at the choir room Q, and I've regretted it every day since. I was so fucking stupid! I love her so much, more than I can express, and she hates me Q, and I don't blame her. It's too late, but I'm never leaving her again, not until she is safe and tells me to leave."

You wipe away fresh tears, while thinking I love you too San, I just don't know if I can trust you again. You turn away from the door not wanting to intrude on their conversation any longer.

You sit against the wall with a sigh; Sam quickly joins you, clearly uncomfortable by all the drama. "How do you know Santana?" He asks in a small voice, before holding his hands up quickly. "I mean if it's too much to talk about right now then that's okay! Only if you are comfortable."

You laugh lightly at him. "It's okay; we've known one another since we were kids. She was my best friend, then my first love and then my first heartbreak." Sam nods, before wrapping an arm around your shoulders pulling you in close for a hug.

**I realise I'm not really consistent with my tense and first/third person views. I find it hard to stick to one because each chapter I don't realise I'm changing them sometimes: / so I do apologise but do bear with me because I really am trying.**

**Anyway, after I had posted the last chapter my muse kept telling me to write so I managed to get this out before I got tired…**

**Don't forget to review! I love hearing your feedback.**


End file.
